A New Love
by Destiny Alleria
Summary: Bella is off to college with her dearly beloved. Or so she thought. What happens when Bella fines someone, a mere mortal, more irresistible to her then her own fellow immortal husband?
1. A New Love

So what happens when Bella meets some one NEW

So what happens when Bella meets some one NEW?

"Bella…. BELLA!" Edward hissed in my ear. I blinked, broken out of the savory trance. "What?" I snarled under my breath. He looked at me strangely.

"You okay?" he asked, smoldering golden eyes peering deeply into mine. I looked away from him.

"I'm fine" I sais dully, not wanting him to new the desperate truth. How the mere CHILD sitting across from me in this stuffy old classroom holds such a scent that draws me irresistibly closer to him? No, Edward must NEVER know. I glance at my notes, the professor droning on and on. Of course, I hear each word with perfect accuracy and write it down with precision, but the other parts of my mind wander back to the boy sitting across from me. Spiky dark red hair, brilliant green eyes, red mouth… I feel into them once again. A smile played at the corner of his lips as he and the girl next to him passed notes. Growling inaudibly, I cast my gaze over to the girl. Long bright blonde hair, and large brown eyes. Beautiful in her own sense. He glanced up at me, and although air was but a mere privilege, I gasped. Such a scent wafted over me, a vanilla-y coconut scent. Standing up, I asked the professor in a silky, irrestible voice,

"Professor, can I please be excused?" he stuttered and stared at me, and dropping his chalk.

"Of-of course, miss Cullen." He said, eyes moving greedily down my figure. I smiled, and moved fluidly from the classroom.

What to do I may never know.


	2. A New Fight

So what happens when Bella meets some one NEW

Stalking swiftly down the hallway, I felt the presence of a second somebody. Whirling around, I come face to face with Edward.

"Bella… are you feeling all right?" he asked, looking at me with evident concern. I spin on my heel, walking away.

"I'm fine" I say curtly. He grabs my elbow and pulls me back. Spinning back around, I am startled by the fire and malice in his eyes.

"I don't believe you" he snarls, looking fierce. "I think it's that new boy. Dustin. I know you were staring at him the whole class. Bella, you are **mine**" and with that he grabs me with speediness and bolts for the door. I am startled for a fraction of a second, and then start struggling.

"Edward! Get off!" I struggle, but I can see it will be no use. Snarling and hissing, I buck around, and his grip falters the slightest bit. That was all I needed. I break out of his grip, still snarling.

"Do not touch me like that. EVER again, you understand?" I hiss, my golden eyes flashing dangerously. He snarls and steps toward me.

"No." he answers, and I clench my fists.

"Then I'm leaving" I say, and I walk away. Hearing no pursuit to follow me, I smirk. The beginning of a new life.


	3. A New Speed

EDWARD-

EDWARD-

I stare after Bella, anger still running in my bloodless veins. I let the anger take control, letting it course through me, going strait to my head. I leap strait into the air, and land in front of her. She doesn't look surprised, just angry. Stepping close, I hiss through clenched teeth

"Bella, you are mine. I'm the one who changed you, I'm the one who gave you our daughter, I'm the one you fell in love with" my eyes, a dark amber, flash. She looks me strait in them

"Fell in lust with, actually." She says, a smirk creeping up into her full lips. I snarled

"You will not go back to school, you understand me?" I spit through my gritted jaw.

"You can't control me" she snarls right back, her bright gold eyes smoldering.

"Oh yes, I can!" I scoop her up, ignoring her hisses and snarls, not loosening my grip despite her wild bucks and kicks, and run. Faster then I've ever ran before.

"Edward!! Get OFF!" she screams, wind chime voice high and frightening. I do not falter in my steps, but continue going, not even looking at her. Finally slowing, I twist her arms behind her back, and she arches her spine, struggling to get away.

"Never underestimate what I will do to keep you mine" I hiss in her ear. I hear her breathing heavily, and, since air is a mere privilege, I know it's from sheer anger.

"You can't hold me forever." She says in a low voice, even more frightening then her screams or snarls.

"Just watch me" I say in an equally low voice, and she throws her head back and screams, a high, beautiful sound in the crisp mountain air.


End file.
